fifthy shades of lying
by angielynnc
Summary: what if christian had a secret friendship with leila and ana didnt know it how will she react to it and what if leila was pregnant with her dead boyfriends babie and christian was helping her without even knowing that ana is also pregnant. will ana make him end his friendship with leila or will she just walk away.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long day at work, it feels like I been staring at the computer forever, just as I am deep in my thoughts Hannah interrupts.

"Sorry to bother you Ana but I just wanted to remind you about your appointment with Dr.G".

"Oh thank you Hannah I almost forgot about it what time is it at again?"

"It's at 2:30pm"

"Anna I don't mean to be noise or anything but is everything okay you seem out of it today"

"Oh its nothing Hannah just had a fight with Christian but I will be alright thanks for worrying."

"Don't worry about it Anna he loves you so much everything will work out how about I make you a tea?"

"That would be lovely thanks Hanna"

If only she knew how angry I am, Can't stop thinking about this morning and the fight with Christian, after I seen text messages on his blackberry from Leila he try turning it on me acting like I was invading his privacy when that's all he does to me. But he has to understand that I don't understand why he is talking to her, and lately has been acting very strange I have a feeling his hiding things from me. It's just after twelve when I decide to stop for the day I cannot concentrate I decide to go out for lunch to the new coffee shop they just build a block away from sip sawyer is waiting for me by the door I grab my purse and blackberry, As we open the door it feels so nice to be out it's a beautiful day wouldn't mind going for a walk try to clear my mind.

"Sawyer it's nice out today how about we walk there"

"Yes Mrs. Grey as you wish"

As we are walking to the coffee shop I get an email from Christian.

**From: Christian** Grey

**Subject: **Angry wives

**Date: **June 27 2013

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey I did not like the way we ended the conversation this morning I would like the chance to explain to you about the text message you seen.

Would like to talk about it more this evening

I will see you tonight

Christian Grey,CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings,Inc.

* * *

I need to prepare myself it's going to be along night, I just hate it when he keeps things from me. I wish I had never seen the txt message.

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **hiding things

**Date: **June 27 2013

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Christian when will you understand that I don't like been hiding things from, will talk later.

Anastasia Grey, Editor, SIP

After lunch I head to Dr.G office while I'm waiting in the waiting room I notice a women about my age with long brown hair she looks familiar,shes about 4 months pregnant she's looking back at me and I finally relice who she is its Leila. She is getting up and walking towards me.

"Hello Anna" Leila says.

"Hello Leila" just my luck the last person I want to be talking to. Will I ever be able to not run into one of Christian's subs, for a moment I wish that wasn't his pass.

"How you been doing Leila, so I see your expecting". Not that I care,

"I been good and how you and Christian been" with a smile she answers

I'm about to answered her when Dr.G calls my name. "Well I better get going bye Leila", I am so thankful to Dr.G for getting me out of that awkward conversation.

After my yearly check up Dr.G ask me why I had miss two appointments I tell her that things had come up at work she tells me I have miss my depo shot so she ask me to take a pregnancy test, I am worried now how stupid could I be to forget my depo shot I can't be pregnant I don't want to think about Christians reaction. After I pee on the stick Dr.G walks out of the room for a second, I'm left with my thoughts what am I going to do if I am what will Christian think. I am distracted from my thoughts when dr.G walks into the room

"Ana your pregnant"

"It can't be I only miss one shot" I'm in shock I don't know what to say

"Ana that's all it takes"

" Ana your about 4 weeks pregnant I will be giving you some prenatal vitamins, I will see you back in 3 weeks take it easy from now on"

As she walks out the door I start crying this is supposed to be the most amazing time of my life but all I can think about is how Christian will take it. I make my walk to the parking lot trying to get myself together but I just can't stop crying, it takes me 30 minutes to get to escala, Christian is not home yet I'm so glad can't deal with him right now. I decide to take a bath maybe that will calm my nerves down. After my bath I try to figure out how I am going to tell Christian I am scared that he will react badly I don't want to lose what we have. Oh Ana how stupid could you be all you had to do was take a shot and all of this wouldn't be happening too late for that. I'm playing in bed crying when I hear Christian walking in the door.

" Ana what's wrong." Christian asks with a worried look.

**A/N How will Christian react to Ana's pregnancy and is Christian feeling sorry for Leila What do you guys think should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm laying in bed crying when Christian walks in

"What's wrong Ana",

"Nothing I just don't like fighting with you" oh Christian if only you knew that I'm pregnant.

" I don't either baby" Christian answers with a sad face.

"Ana please talk to me"

"Christian why have you been Texting Leila is there something going on with you two?" please let it not be that I could not survive him been with someone else it would be the end of me.

"Ana how could you even think that I love you more than anything I would never do something like that"

" oh Christian I love you more than anything I'm just scared that I will lose you", I knew in my heart that he would never do something like that to me but my insecurities make me second guess what we have, but how did I end up with this amazing man I'm scared of losing him.

Christian takes a minute before he answers me "Ana 3 months ago me and Leila started talking she needed a friend she has a lot going on and I been trying to help her", I don't know how I feel about what Christian just revealed to me.

"I saw her today' Christian looks at me with a shock look.

"Where?"

"I had an appointment with dr.G and she was there she's pregnant" the way Christian looks into my eyes scares me is there more to this story.

"Did you know?"

"Yes Ana I did"

"Christian whose the father of that child?" how could he have kept this from me, please let it not be his.

"It's her dead boyfriends, Ana she got pregnant a week before he died" he says.

I don't understand why he is caring so much about Leila and I don't like it. "Christian I'm going to be honest with you I don't really like it that you and Leila have been talking behind my back" yes I'm jealous but he should understand he would feel the same way if it was me who was talking to one of my ex's.

" I'm sorry Ana, you got to trust me when I tell you that nothing is going on with me and Leila"

I look into Christians eyes and I know his been honest with me. Then we hear a knock on the door "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey dinner is ready" oh it's just Gail.

"Thanks Gail will be right down" Christian says.

After eating two bits of my mushroom chicken risotto I am done, Christian looks at me with a frustrated look but gives up I think he knows he won't win this fight. It's all most midnight by the time we get to bed I cuddle next to Christian while he finish checking some emails.

"Baby you're so beautiful" he tells me while holding me in his arms

"Oh Christian I love you so much" if only you knew that it's not just two of us anymore.

" I love you too Mrs. Grey" with that he kisses me invading my mouth with his tong he taste delicious.

"Oh my Ana I just want to be inside of you".

"Christian please make love to me tonight I want to feel close to you". This is what got us in this situation I think to myself

"There is nothing else I would rather do baby". With that Christian makes the sweetest love and for a while I forget my problems


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews and to let everyone know this is my first time writing so please be nice I am trying my best thanks! Also some people wanted to know if this was a cheating story and the answer is no it is not a cheating story.**

I wake up the next morning without Christian in the bed I wonder where he is. I make my way to the bathroom and look into the mirror my hair is so messy then I remember what happen last night I shouldn't have let Christian made love to me last night I don't want him to think that I'm okay with him talking to Leila, but how do I make him see that I need him to stop talking to her, that it hurts me knowing that he cares for her that much I start to cry but suddenly I have the worse nauseating feeling and I run to the toilet after throwing up I head to the shower. After getting dress and brushing my hair I make my way downstairs into the kitchen, Gail is standing by the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning Gail"

"Good morning Mrs. Grey what can I get you for breakfast today?"

"Some of does pancakes and bacon would be lovely thanks" I'm actually really hungry this morning, well I am eating for two now, Then as I take a sip of my tea I hear Christian behind me.

"Good morning Anastasia is good to see you eating" Christian says with a big smile in his face.

"I woke up really hungry this morning", I say quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that baby", Christian says.

"Christian there is something we need to talk about "; I look at him with a serious look.

"Is it something I should be worried about?"

"Remember I told you I had an appointment with Dr.G and that's where I saw Leila", my subconscious is hiding right now she's also scared of Christian's reaction.

"Yes I remember Ana, " he says.

"Well apparently I had missed some of her appointments, which Hannah had cancelled because I was so busy at work." I am crying by now I am so scared.

"Ana what's wrong please tell me" he looks at me with a worried look.

"She said I missed my Depo shot, so she asks me to take a pregnancy test", I am looking into his eyes.

"Christian I'm pregnant"

There is silence in the room it feels like hours have passed before Christian says something.

"You had one job Ana to take a shot and you couldn't even do that, I am not ready or even believe that I could be a good father, how could you do this?"

"How dare you, it was Hannah who cancel the appointments and that's why I forgot about it, I didn't mean for this to happen. But you know it does take two people to make a baby, so this is not just on me" I am yelling back at Christian.

" It wasn't my intention to get pregnant Christian but if you don't want to step up and be a father to our baby then I can do it all on my own." I am shaking while the words come out of my mouth, wishing that I won't have to do this on my own.

"Ana I don't know what to say, I am so angry right now, I wanted to show you the world. I'm not ready to share you with anyone," with that he grabs his jacket and walks to the elevator and leaves without saying anything else.

It's been an hour since Christian walked out on me. I can't stop crying, wishing he would walk in to our room and say that everything will be alright that we will figure it out together. Oh little blip we can only hope daddy will come around. After checking my emails I decide to read one of the books from the library so I head to the library when I am about to choose one I hear my phone ring so I look at it and see that its Grace so I answer.

"Hello darling how you doing?" she asks

"Hello Grace I am doing just fine", if only she knew that her son just walked out on me.

"I was wondering if you and Christian would like to join us for family dinner on Sunday, Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan will be coming"

"I don't think we have anything going on Sunday so we will see you there." hopefully me and Christian are okay by then.

"Alright darling we will see you then bye"

"Bye Grace"

It's just about 6 o'clock Christian should be home any minute or I hope he will, so I make my way downstairs, when I walk in the kitchen i see Gail who gives me a smile and then lets me know Christian will be late tonight, I was hoping we could talk more when he got home but I guess he doesn't want to. I make my way to the room where my computer is and I Wright Christian an email.

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **running out

**Date: **June 28 2013

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian we need to talk about this more, things don't get fix by walking out.

Come home please!

Xoxo Ana

Anastasia Grey, Editor, SIP

* * *

all i can do now is wait for an answer, it feels like forever by the time christian answers me, Im scared to look at the email but i have to, i miss him i just want everything to be okay.

**From: Christian** Grey

**Subject: **need time

**Date: **June 28 2013

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Ana I need time to think about all of this, I am in Portland for a business meeting so I will be staying at the Heathman Hotel tonight I will see you Saturday.

Christian Grey,CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings,Inc.

By the time I get to bed it's almost midnight I can't sleep all I can think about is Christian walking out on me and all I can do is wonder if he will come around with the idea that he is going to be a father, all I do is cry and eventually fall asleep. I get woken up by the ringtone of my phone I look at it and its Kate, I wonder what she wants I look at the clock beside our bed and it's almost 9 o'clock so I answer her.

"Ana what's going on?" Kate asks with a worried tone.

"What do you mean Kate?" I ask I really don't know what she is talking about.

"It's all over the newspapers Christian and women that looks like you hugging?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am in shock I don't know what Kate is talking about who is Christian hugging. I am so angry at this point that I try to get off the phone with Kate as quickly as possible, as soon as we hung up the phone I reach for my computer and I Google Christians name to see what Kate was talking about I click the first website the settle times ,and I see a picture of Christian with a woman as soon as I look closer I know who it is, how could he do this to me go and run to Leila after the fight we had, what makes it worse is the headline " Christian Grey on verge of divorce, seen getting close with a woman other then Anastasia grey". I can't stop crying I am so angry and hurt but I need to calm down this is not good for little blip so I make my way downstairs it's Saturday so Gail has the day off, so I head to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I then hear the door open and Christian is standing in front of me we say nothing just look at each other then I break the silence.

"How could you Christian" I ask.

After a while, he sighs, and in a soft voice say " it's not what it seems like Ana I tried coming home as early as I could so I could be the one to tell you, I didn't go see her she was staying in the same hotel she was visiting some friends and she happen to seen me walking out when she came up to me and she saw how upset I was she ask if she could take me out for a coffee and after we were walking out of the restaurant she hugged me. Then I notice that paparazzi taking that picture I try stopping the release of the picture but I couldn't I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to upset you"

"Christian I am more than upset I'm so hurt you know how I feel about Leila and you still keep talking to her, and you rather talk to her about our problems than me. I think it would be best if we give each other some space I will be staying with Kate at the condo for a while."

" Oh Ana please don't do this, this is your home I don't want you going anywhere I love you so much I'm just scared I'm not ready to be a father, and Leila and I are just friends you're the love of my life I will die if you leave me"

"Please Christian I respected your choice when you ask for some time now you need to respect mine."

I walk to our room and I pack the things I need for work and some clothes. Then I walk back down and grab my purse and blackberry and look for my car keys, and then I hear Christian talking to sawyer.

"You will be going with Mrs. Grey to Kate's condo and you will be updating me every hour understood" Christian says to sawyer.

I can't believe he thinks I will be taking sawyer with me I need space from him from all of this I just want to be the old Ana I used to be, even though I know that will never happen. So I walk to the elevator and Christian is standing by it.

"Please baby don't go I'm sorry, I want to work things out I love you so much I can't lose you. Tell me what to do but don't go"

"Christian I asked you to stop talking to Leila and you just didn't care of how I felt, even though she pointed a gun at me. And when I told you I was pregnant you walked out on me. I need to know this relationship is even worth fixing. I need space please understand that "

"Sawyer will be going with you "Christian says with a sad look on his face

"Fine" don't really want to fight about it, I just need to get out of her.

"Bye Christian" with that the elevator closes and my heart breaks into million pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I will like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, I will be trying to post longer chapters next week, but this story is just getting good so stay tune**

**Chapter 5**

On the way to kate's condo all I think about is how betrayed I feel and how I wish things could go back to the way they were before, if only Leila never had came back into our life's, I can't help but feel jealous and sad. I put my hand in my belly and whisper to little blip, daddy will come around he just needs time to see how life would be without us or I hope he will. As I walk to the door and type Kate's number so she can buzz me in,

"Hello" Kate says

"It's me Kate Ana open please"

"Oh Ana come on up" with that she buzzes me in

When I get off the elevator I see Kate standing waiting by the door for me.

"Oh Ana how you feeling?" she asks

And that's all she needs to say I can't stop crying. Oh Kate if you only knew that I'm pregnant and my baby might not have a father.

"I'm just confuse and hurt Kate, but let's go inside I really need a cup of tea right now"

"Anything for you steel, I mean Grey" Kate laughs

As we spend all afternoon talking about our problems I suddenly feel so tired but before I excuse myself Kate interrupts me.

"Ana what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh I'm not really hungry Kate" I haven't eaten much all day.

"Come on you have to eat something how about we order some take out? How do you feel about Chinese?" Kate asks

"I'm fine with that Kate" even though I'm not hungry I should really try to eat something for blip.

After dinner I excuse myself and take a long shower and put an old shirt and sweatpants, before I turn the light off I decide to check my phone, there is 8 miss calls 2 massages and one email from christian.i check the text messages first.

***Ana Please come back home***

***I miss you***

* * *

Then I check his email

**From: Christian** **Grey**

**Subject: **lonely night

**Date: **June 28 2013

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Ana you need to come home we need to fix this.

I will be missing you tonight

**Christian Grey,CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings,Inc.**

I lay down in bed thinking of Christian and how much I miss him I decide not to answer his email he has to understand I need space. The next morning I wake up wishing this was all a dream but then I know it's not. In my way to work I ask sawyer to stop at starbucks for a grande latte when I get to my office Hannah walks in to tell me my messages.

"Good morning Ana you have 2 messages from Mr. Grey"

"Thanks Hannah if he calls again let him know I'm in a meeting do not transfer any of his calls to me please" she knows we are fighting.

"Okay Ana" she says.

" Also Ana don't forget about your business trip next week, I made the hotel reservation at the Omni los Angeles hotel like you ask me to and schedule the meeting for 2pm on the Wednesday" Hannah tells me.

"That's right I totally forgotten about the meeting thanks Hannah ", with all that is going on I had forgotten about the meeting, but I am thankful to be getting away, I will be meeting a new author who we just singed. After going thru things I will need for the meeting I make my way out the door where sawyer is waiting for me, we drive back to the condo. As I am walking out of the car I get a phone call from José, it's been a long time since we talked I wonder how his been.

"Hello Ana"

"Hello Jose how you been?" I ask

" I been good, but listen Ana I was just calling to see if we could meet sometime this week I will be in settle Friday, Saturday and Sunday morning, it's been a while since we seen each other , I think we have some catching up to do so what do you say Ana?"

"Oh that be wonderful José how about Saturday we could meet up for lunch"

"Alright Ana that sounds good see you then."

"Bye José take care"

As I make my way to the door, making a mental note of things I will need to get from Escalate for my trip to Los Angeles I feel a hand on my shoulder, I am surprise so I quickly turn around to my surprise it is Leila.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I make my way to the door, making a mental note of things I will need to get from Escalate for my trip to Los Angeles I feel a hand on my shoulder, I am surprise so I quickly turn around to my surprise it is Leila. Before I can say anything Sawyer positions between me and Leila I can't believe she dared to show her face after what happen.

"Ana we need to talk" Leila says

"I have nothing to say to you Leila" I snap back

"Please Ana, give me five minutes that's all I'm asking for"

"Fine, sawyers give us five minutes"

"Mrs. grey I don't think that's a good idea" sawyer says

"Sawyer I will be fine step away" I yell at him louder then I mean it to be. I know sawyer means well his only trying to take care of me but he has to trust me when I say I will be okay. All I want to do is smack Leila in the face, I can't believe she had the balls to show up here and expect me to talk to her.

"Let's go inside" I tell her. As we walk inside and sit down on the couch, I remember that this was the last place we had talked last, when she pulled a gun at me.

"So what do you need to talk about so badly" I yell out

" Ana I know you and Christian are in a bad place right now and I feel it's my fault but you got to understand that me and Christian are just friends, I know he loves you and I have accepted that, and the last thing I want to do is break what you guys have. But we have become closer the pass couple of months you know his the only friend I really have and my family are not really talking to me right now. The picture that you seen was of two friends hugging goodbye that's all, I just rather have him as a friend then nothing at all" Leila says with tears in her eyes.

" Well Leila I don't need my husband hanging with one of his ex subs you have to understand that, plus I haven't forgiven you for what you did, I can't trust your been honest with me, and I see your still in love with him and I don't like that."

"But even if I was still in love with him we both know he would never look at me the way he looks at you"

"Leila if you really want to help make things better between me and Christian then you would stop talking to him that's what you need to do"

"Ana he is hurting he needs you" she says.

"How do you know that, has he called you?" I ask

"He called me drunk the other night that's when I decided to come and talk to you, I will stay away Ana as long as you fix things with him. But if you don't truly love him then let him go because there is other women who would love to make him happy."

With that she walks out the door, she's lucky I could feel my hand twitching needing to slap her, how dare she tells me what I need to do and I know she would willingly take my place if she could. I am feeling so jealous I can't let this women take what I love the most I need to fix things.

The week goes by fast its already Saturday morning I have plans with José to meet up for lunch, so I get up and take a shower I can't stop thinking about what Leila said to me, I need to talk to Christian I miss him so much, I need to let him explain his side of the story to me. As I'm stepping out of the shower my phone rings

"Hi Ana" José says

"Hi Jose, so where do you want to meet for lunch"

"Well I heard about this restaurant Wild Ginger and I really want to try it what do you say?"

"That sounds great José all see you there in half an hour sounds good?"

"Yes Ana see you then"

As I finish doing my make up I hear Kate calling my name, I wonder what's wrong she sounds a little annoyed.

"Ana Christians been calling every five minutes for the pass hour, he won't take no for an answered he wants to talk to you." She hands me the phone and then walks out.

"Christian"

"Ana we need to talk, I'm coming over" he says

"Christian I'm going out right now but we do need to talk how about I meet you at escala tonight?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Fine but if you're not her by 6 I will come looking for you. Do you understand?"

"I will be there bye Christian"

"Bye Ana"

By the time I get to the restaurant José is already there waiting for me, we talk about all that's been going on in our life's and he asks about the article in the newspaper I try to change the conversation I'm thankful he gets the hint and doesn't ask more about it we place our drink order and we continue talking he tells me his been seen someone and that he is thinking of proposing to her, she is into photography and that's how they meet, as the conversation is getting good we get interrupt by the waiter when she brings our drinks and ask what we would like to eat I ask for a Squash & sweet potato soup and José gets the green papaya salad for starters then for our main dish I get green curry chicken and José gets mandarin chicken. As we wait for our food I tell José about my job and how much I love it, when I reach for the bill José takes it away before I can pay. As we walk out we say our goodbyes and promise to meet up again soon. When I get back to Kate's condo I look in to the closet trying to pick something to wear for tonight I need to look sexy for Christian. I need to show him what he is missing so I decide to wear a black dress and my black stilettos then I decide to put music on ,when I stop at the dj got us falling in love by usher the words hit me

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Its 5:30 when I hear a knock on the door.

" are you almost ready to go"

"Yes sawyer I will be out in a minute"

On the way to escala all I can think about is what I will say to Christian and hope we can work things out, then I make a mental note to call grace and cancel for tomorrow dinner, well maybe if tonight goes good I won't have to. When I look at the window we are here I get out of the car and walk to the elevator, sawyer walks in an puts the code, as the elevator opens I see my handsome husband waiting for me by the door, I can hear in the background If I aint got you by Alicia keys. Christian gets close to me and whispers in my ear **Some people want it all**** ,****But I don't want nothing at all****If it ain't you baby**. I can't believe how simple words can affect me so much I can feel myself get hot. I quickly move away from Christian, I need to keep myself together if we are going to fix anything tonight.

"Christian we need to talk'

"I know later let's eat first" Christian holds my hand and walks me to the dinner table.

As we eat in silence I can feel Christian staring at me, I am thankful when Gail walks in to collect the plates.

"Let's go to the living room we can talk there" with a smile he holds his hand out for me.

Oh how I have missed him, I just want to crawl into his arms and never leave, I need him so much right now, my emotions are all over the place, and I guess little blip is to blame for that with all the extra hormones, Christian pulls me from my thoughts.

" Ana I have miss you so much , I been so unhappy without you I need you to know that Leila and I have stop talking, I know what I did hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I want to fix this and I want you to come back home, the only reason we started talking again was because she needed someone to talk to and I felt bad about everything I had done to her I feel like that was the less I could do for her, when I saw her at the hotel I didn't know she was there I swear Ana I would have never had run to her after our fight. " Christian says while looking into my eyes.

"Oh Christian I be miss you too, but I am jealous of the relationship you have with Leila and for me to come back that has to stop I do not want you to talk to her or you will have to pick me or her do you understand. And about blip I want him to have a happy family and if that's not what you want, it would be best for you to say it now." I say trying to hold my tears back

"Blip? Is that what you call the baby?"

"Yes his my little blip" I laugh

"I have missed that laugh so much Ana" Christian says.

"I saw Leila, she came to Kate's condo she made it clear that she loves you" I can feel myself getting angry again.

"I know sawyer told me about it, I have made it clear to her that she is never to contact you again, and that our friendship is over, Ana you're the one who has my heart, you're the women I want to spend my life with I love you more than anything I want us to get back to how we used to be before all of this happen."

"Oh Christian thinks will never be the same we are having a baby"

"I know Ana and I will try my best to be a good father to blip" he smiles

"I almost forgot your mom wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow "

"Alright that's fine" he says.

Then I feel Christian getting close to me and then I feel his lips on mine he is kissing me with so much passion I can feel getting wet.

"Want you so bad" he whispers in my ear.

With does words I get in top of him kissing him like there is no tomorrow, I start to unzip his jeans and with one move his man hood is out I remove the dress I am wearing and position myself letting him in, a moan escapes his mouth as we are both lost in the moment, this is my save place this is where I want to be, I can feel myself getting closer and I cant hold it anymore my eyes close as I feel the waves of pleasure hit me within minutes Christian follows with his release, he pulls out of me and stands up and holds my hand with his other hand picking our clothes up we walk to our room Christian walks into the bathroom and starts a bath he gets in and holds his hand out for me to join him we wash each other and spend time just looking at each other by the time we get to bed we are both so tired we pass out as soon as we lay down. The next morning I wake up to the voice of Christian talking to someone, I don't want him to know I'm a wake so I don't move I just listen to what's going on.

"Leila I told you not to call me anymore isn't there someone else who can be with you right now. Fine i will be there "with that he hangs up.

"What's going on Christian" I ask

"Go back to sleep Ana I will explain it to you when I get back" he say's frustrated

"No Christian I want to know now"

"Ana Please trust me" with that he walks out of the room.

With that he leaves me wondering if Leila will ever leave us alone and why did she call Christian for I need to know what's going on so I decide to quickly get dress and follow Christian.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but i been busy. I would like to let everyone know again that this is not a cheating story, Christian does lie to Ana but he would never cheat on her. They will eventually find their way back to the way they used to be. Also I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. And for the people that ask I will be posting twice a week probably Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

**Chapter 7**

As I make my way down the stairs I can see Christian in the elevator as the doors close I quickly make my way down when I'm about to get in the elevator sawyer stops me.

"Ma'am where are you going, made it clear he wants you to stay in for the day."

"Sawyer move out of the way I need to know where Christian is going" I say as I push him, by the time I get downstairs to the parking lot is too late Christian is already gone. I am so angry right now how Christian could do this, after last night. I decide to get my purse and cell phone and go back to Kate's place, on the way there I decide to text Christian.

***it's me or Leila make your choice, you are never going to disrespect me this way again."**

When I get to kate's condo all I want to do is scream, how can he not see that she is doing this just to get his attention, he is so smart but seems to be so stupid when it comes to this situation. But I am not going to let him walk all over me he needs to see that I am his wife and I deserve more respect than his giving me, as I'm lost in my thoughts my phone rings it's a text from Christian.

***it will always be you Ana***

As I'm trying to answer his text my phone rings its Christian.

"Ana why did you leave escala I told you to stay there"

"Christian I am done with all of this, you promise me last night that you were done with Leila, but then you go and run to her when she calls you."

"I know I shouldn't have done that but she is at the hospital" he says

"She's probably just faking it, she wants you, and how can you not see that" I snap back

"Ana she had a miscarriage, she just needed someone there I called her mom she's on her way as, I told you I am done with her."

Even thought I don't like Leila I can see how much pain she must be in, I don't know what I would do if something happen to little blip.

"Well I am still mad I feel so disrespected, how would you feel if I ran to an ex every time he called?"I ask

"I would kill him" he says

"So why can you see how much this is hurting me, I shouldn't be going thru this much stress I'm pregnant, when are you going to realize that Christian."

"I know baby just come home and I will fix all of this I promise"

"No Christian I think I will be staying at Kate's for now plus I have to go out for business on Monday so that will be best for both of us; I think you should go to your parents for dinner alone." I say before hanging up the phone.

As I get off the phone with Christian I can feel the tears coming, I lie down and within minutes pass out. I am woken up by Kate's voice she is giggling with someone, I wonder who she is talking to so I get up and go to the bathroom to relive myself, lately it feels like I'm peeing so often. As I get out of my room I see who kate's been talking to its Elliot, they haven't seen me yet so I stand for a while looking at them how much in love they are I can see it on kate's face, they look so young and happy, then Elliot turns around and sees me.

"Oh Ana didn't see you there, what you doing here". He asks

"I'm staying with Kate for a while" I say

"What did my idiot little brother do?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now Elliot"

"Elliot cut it out with the 100 questions" Kate yells

"Well we were about to go out for dinner would you like to come with us Ana?" Kate asks

"Sure Kate" I could really use some distraction right now.

Kate decides she feels like Italian food so we go to a restaurant close to the condo where they sell amazing Italian food as we order our food Elliot orders a bottle of Macon Blanc, when he pours me a glass I pretend to drink it, I can't tell them I'm pregnant just yet, after we finish our meal I can tell Kate and Elliot need some privacy, I excuse myself to the washroom. When I came back Elliot has already paid the bill and they are just waiting for me to leave As we are coming back home from the restaurant me and Kate are laughing at Elliot he is been so silly trying to make us laugh with his singing to a song on the radio, his nothing like Christian he can't sing to save his life but it's nice to finally laugh. When we get back home they ask if I would like to watch a movie with them, Elliot has brought Mama which is suppose to be really scary so I tell them I'm tired and go to my room, as I'm about to take a bath I hear a knock its probably Kate wondering if I'm okay, to my surprise the person standing in the door is my dear husband. I wonder what he is doing here I have nothing more to say to him I am not going to give in as easily again.

"What are you doing here Christian" I ask but I know the answered already.

"You hang up the phone; you didn't give me a chance to talk"

"Christian I'm tired I don't really want to do this right now" as I walk into the bathroom and sink in to the nice hot water, wondering if Christian was still in the room, hoping he wasn't I didn't want to fight anymore. After been in the water for 30 minutes I decide to get out as I walk out the door I see Christian on the bed a sleep, I stare at him for what feels like forever as I get into bed with him I feel him pull me closer he kisses my hair and whispers "I love you Ana" without saying anything back I lay there and I finally pass out. The next morning I wake up and Christian is nowhere to be found as I run to the bathroom and relive myself I quickly get dress and walk out the door to find Christian in the kitchen trying to figure out how our coffee maker works as I walk towards him I see Kate coming out of her room, I guess Elliot slept over since she has the biggest smile. As I help Christian make some coffee Elliot comes out of the room.

"Hey little bro"

"Elliot" Christian says

"So what's going on with you and this little lady" he says

"Elliot this is between me and Ana"

"Wow little bro don't get mad I was just asking"

As me and Kate make breakfast we whisper to each other about our night events, which apparently hers was better than mine, after breakfast Elliot asks if we will be going to their parents house for dinner, Christian looks at me before answering Elliot. But before he can say anything I interrupt him.

"Elliot we will be there" I answered.

I know I had said I wasn't going to go but I didn't do anything wrong and I know me and Christian haven't been married very long but I consider them my family and I really was looking forwarded to seen them specially Mia since she was returning from brazil she and Ethan had gone on a romantic vacation. And I was dying for some details me and Mia had got really close lately and I really saw her as a sister. Christian gives me a little smile and then takes another sip of his coffee. the day goes by fast by the time me and Christian go back to Escala to change its time to leave for his parents house, as we are heading out the door I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as Christian sees me bend down holding my stomach, he sits me down on the couch reaching for his phone, he calls his mom.

"Mom Ana is having bad pains in her stomach" Christian says with a worried tone.

"Mom Ana is pregnant"

All I can think is this isn't the way I wanted her to find out about her grandchild but then as I look down I can only call Christians name, as he turns around his face goes pale there is blood on my dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian I'm bleeding the words come out of my mouth, I am freaking out don't know what's happening when I hear Christian tell his mom we are on our way to the hospital Within seconds I am in Christians arms on our way out the door, I have never seen him so worried, we get into the SUV and we are headed to the hospital I cant hold it anymore I start to cry I am so worried for little blip Christian is holding me trying to make me feel better without saying anything I know his scared too. When we get to the hospital Christian gets out and helps me out, I am feeling a little bit light headed, grace is already waiting for us at the entrance we are rush into a room where Dr.G is already there I am quickly examine, then Dr.G walks out the room making me even more worried, when she comes back she lets us know that she will be giving me an ultrasound as she puts a cold jelly thing on my stomach and starts looking for blip I can see a little thiny baby in the screen moving around I finally relax a little bit because I know blips going to be okay, Christian looks into my eyes and relaxes a little too.

" everything seems to be fine with the baby"

"What about the blood" I ask

"Bleeding during pregnancy is common, especially during the first trimester, and usually it's no cause for alarm. But because bleeding can sometimes be a sign of something serious, it's important to know the possible causes, and get checked out so that's why I give you the ultrasound. Also a lot of stress could be what cause it so you need to change what ever is stressing you out. you need lots of rest, remember its not just you anymore, take care of yourself Ana" Dr.G says

"so Ana is going to be okay and the baby too" Christian ask

"Yes they will be fine as long as she takes it easy"

"Thanks Dr.G I will make sure she does." Christian says

With that Dr.g leaves I am so thankful blip is okay, I know I only found out about been pregnant but I cant see myself without blip anymore, I love our baby. As I'm laying in the hospital bed thinking to myself Christian interrupts my thoughts.

"oh Ana I'm sorry you been so stress out lately from now on no more stress for you, maybe you should consider taking some time off work."

"Christian yes things will have to change but I'm not quitting my job"

"lets talk about it later now you rest its been along day" Christian says.

As I'm laying I fall deep into sleep more relax knowing things will be okays. next morning I'm woken up by Grace, she is checking my chart, when she sees I'm looking at her.

"Good morning Darling how you feeling"

"Hi Grace I'm feeling better, I just want to go home"

"I know you should be able to go soon"

"Grace I'm sorry about the way you had to find out about the baby but I hope we can just keep it between us I would like to wait on telling the other."

"of course Ana as you wish, don't worry about it I'm just glad you and the little one are okay. I'm happy for you guys and I'm excited to be a grandmother" with a huge smile in her face

As me and grace are talking Christian walks into the room just listening to what we are saying, as I look up to see him I see a bouquet of roses on his hands, they are beautiful Christian can be so sweet sometimes he puts them down on the table beside me and kisses my forehead. By noon Dr.G discharges me and I'm allowed to go home, in our way home I call Hannah and ask her to cancel my trip and to cancel everything for next week, I will have to miss a week of work since Christian would not let me go to Los Angeles for my meeting I had to reschedule which I didn't want to do but I didn't want to fight about it. When we get to escala Christian insist on caring me as we are walking in I see my mother standing by the elevator, I'm surprise she's here but I'm glad I really need my mother right now, I wonder if Christian called her and told her what happen.

"hi mom what you doing here?"

" sweet heart I needed to know you were okay Christian called me and told me you were at the hospital, so I got in a plane and here I am. I wanted to know you were okay Christian didn't go into details so I just wanted to know what was going on but by the time I got here you were already out of the hospital so I made my way here."

"oh mom I'm fine you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did, we have lots to talk about"

We are interrupted by Gail who lets us know Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes as I make my way to the living room, Gail is showing my mother the guess room When she comes out we head to the eating area as we eat me and Christian look at each other mom there is something Christian and I would like to tell you, she gives me a worried look its nothing bad mom its actually good news I'm pregnant. With that my mom gets up and reaches for me she hugs me for what seems like for ever then she hugs Christian.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I cant believe I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh wait is that why you were at the hospital is everything alright is my grandbaby okay" she asks with a worried tone"

"the baby is okay mom, I just had a bit of bleeding but the doctor said as long as I rest and stay away from stress we will be okay" I say while smiling at her reassuring her.

" Alright sweetie your going to be such a great mother" with a happy tears she says.

"thanks mom"

The next morning Christian lets me know he has a meeting at work, he doesn't want to leave me but he is more relax knowing my mother is here with me.

" I will only be gone for 3 hours max I don't want to leave you alone Ana, if you need anything just call me and I will be here within minutes do you understand"

"Christian its okay me and blip will be just fine I promise" oh my protective husband, I think he blames his self for what happen, but I secretly blame him a little bit too not that I would sat that to him, I would never want to hurt his feelings. the rest of the day my mom and I decide to watch a movie I have been craving candy so I ask Gail for popcorn, chocolate and gummy bears which is unusual for me I have never had a sweet Thoth but little blip seems too. we pick the vow to watch which I end up crying to I am so emotional lately. by dinner time Christian calls to let me know the meeting went longer then he thought and will be home late, so we have dinner and head to bed early since I need my rest my mom will be going home tomorrow since she can't leave bob for long time so I want to be up early to say goodbye. I'm laying in bed wondering how our lives will change when little blip makes his appearance I am so excited I wonder who he would look like with does thoughts I close my eyes and within minutes fall a sleep. I am woken up to Christian walking in the room when I check the time its 2 in the morning.

" Hi baby sorry I woke you up I was trying to be really quite"

"its okay Christian I missed you today"

"Me too baby come here lets go back to sleep"

With that he pulls me close to him and we fall a sleep. When my alarm goes off its 7:30 I quickly get up and head to the bathroom I brash my teeth and get dress as I'm walking downstairs I see my mom in the kitchen talking to Gail.

" good morning sweet heart"

"good morning mom"

"What time is your fly at?"

"9:30 so I better get going soon"

"Mr. Taylor will be taking you to the airport mom"

"oh thanks sweetie how you feeling this morning"

" I'm feeling much better mom"

" well you know if you need anything just give me a call and I will make my way here I love you Ana and I'm so excited for my grandchild"

Its 8 o'clock so we make our way to the elevator to say our goodbyes I really don't want my mother to leave but she has her own life to go back to. As imp walking to my room Gail calls my name

"Mrs. Grey Grace is on the phone for you"

"thanks Gail I will take the call in my room"

As I walk into the room I answer the phone grace just called to see how I am doing and if I needed anything, we talked for a while and she asked if they could come over later tonight which I agreed too. When I get off the phone I reach for my computer to check my emails I know I'm suppose to be off work for a week but I really need to know what's going on at the office. I go thru a couple of emails from my authors and then I see one from the last person I want to talk to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I Would like to thank everyone for the reviews this chapter took me a while to post I been busy but I will try to post the next one sooner. I'm also running out of ideas so if anyone has any let me know thanks.**

Its been a week since I receive that email from Elena I am still so angry how dare she why cant she move on its been years since Christian had anything sexual with her. I still remember what the email said and the pictures she send with, I was so angry I even screamed at Christian even thought its not his fault that crazy women is obsess with him when will she get it she means nothing to him the words still bother me there stuck in my head.

***you will never make him happy you think by getting pregnant he will not leave you, you are just a new toy for him when he gets tired of you he will throw you like the trash you are. He will come running back to me. I hope you like the pictures this is the real Christian and he will always be that way don't forget that I made who he is.***

With that she attached two pictures of Christian intimate pictures. I have never seen submissive Christian and I don't like it he looks so sad, so lost I just want to hold him I wish he had never meet her I am so tired of her trying to get between us when will she realize that he doesn't want her and that we are in love. When will things just be normal no crazy ex subs or old pedophiles, why does my husband have to be so wanted I am thankful Christian said he will deal with Elena because if I see her I will not be able to hold myself back from slapping her and little blip doesn't need the stress right now. I'm just trying to forget about all of this drama I am excited to go back to work tomorrow finally after along week in bed rest I just want to socialise with people other then Gail or Christian it was nice spending time with Christian at home but I love my job I love what I do and I really just want to get back to it. As I'm standing in my closet looking at what I would like to wear tomorrow I try on a black dress but I cant seem to zip it up nothing seems to fit anymore I make a mental note need to go shopping for maternity clothes I know I'm only a month but I will eventually need maternity clothes. Christian walks into the room looking at me while I'm trying to force the zipper up.

"Need a hand Mrs. Grey" Christian says with a smile.

"Oh Christian nothing fits anymore I'm so fat" with tears I say.

"your not fat baby your caring our child"

"Will you still love me even if I get really big"

"Anastasia I love you and nothing is going to change that." he says.

As I'm trying to change the conversation I wonder what happen with the whole Elena thing so I decide to ask Christian.

"Christian so you never told me what happen with Elena and the whole email thing"

"Ana I had a talk with her she will not bother you anymore" Christian says with a tone letting me know to drop this conversation.

"Christian I need to know what happen please don't keep things from me just because you think I will get upset."

"Fine I told her that if she ever spoke to you I would pull all my money out and stop my business with the salons and I would make sure to destroy her reputation she is not the only one with pictures of me I have pictures of her, but I don't want to talk about this anymore Ana she's the passed and I want it to stay there I am sorry you had to deal with her and does pictures but its over now that's not who I am anymore and that's because of you, you made me a better person.

I decide to drop this conversation I trust my husband and I know he will do what's best for our family I know a lot has happen but we are working on our relationship and I know we will be back to ourselves in no time. As we get ready for bed Christian is sitting on the couch by our bed checking his emails, I am in the washroom thinking of how so much has happen in the last week so I get an idea me and Christian need some fun so I put on sexy lingerie time to seduce my husband I put on a black halter bodysuit I actually look really hot right now I decide to put on some music I choose I want to love you by akon. I start to move with the music. Christian puts his computer away and its just watching me I decide to move a little closer to him, I am giving my husband a lap dance.

"what are you doing Anastasia" Christian says

" shhh. Baby just enjoy it" I say

With one move I am naked and I can see it in his eyes his loving it, Christian moves his hands trying to catch me but I pull away shaking my head letting him know that not until I say its okay. I move closer I get in top of him shaking my booty I can feel him getting hard, when I don't notice he holds me tight and pulls me up standing then puts me on the bed he takes his clothes off and with one move his in me I can feel him deep in me and I love it I am so close I can feel it Christian is looking into my eyes kissing me pushing me to my realise within seconds he follows me with his on amazing orgasm screaming my name.

"oh Ana that was amazing what got into you"

" just wanted to put a show for my husband" with I smile I say.

" well that was a great show you put on Mrs. Grey" With that we cuddle and I pass out in his arms.


End file.
